John Witherspoon (actor)
| birthname = John Weatherspoon | othername = Johnny Witherspoon, "Detroit" John Witherspoon, "Pops", "Spoon" | birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Comedian | years_active = 1970–present | spouse = Angela Robinson (1988–present) 2 children }} John Witherspoon (born January 27, 1942) is an American comedy actor known for his roles in, Hollywood Shuffle (1987), Boomerang (1992), Murder Was The Case (1994), Friday (1995), Vampire In Brooklyn (1995) and the 1990s WB sitcom The Wayans Bros. and more recently as Robert Freeman in The Boondocks. Biography Witherspoon was born in Detroit, Michigan. He has combined a career as a stand-up comic with appearances on television and films. Most of his roles in movies have been as humorously cantankerous characters as seen in Boomerang where he is nationally known for him uttering the phrase, "Bang!, Bang!, Bang!", House Party, Vampire In Brooklyn and the Friday series. More recent roles include Robert Jebediah "Granddad" Freeman in the animated television show The Boondocks. Witherspoon, along with the likes of Paul Mooney, Robin Williams, Sandra Bernhard, and Tim Reid appeared on the groundbreaking and controversial NBC sketch comedy series The Richard Pryor Show, which was the brainchild of Richard Pryor. He was a regular on the sitcom The Wayans Bros.. He also appeared in Good Times, What's Happening!!, and Martin. Witherspoon's longtime friend David Letterman is the godfather to his son, John David.John Witherspoon His brother, William Weatherspoon, wrote the Motown hit "What Becomes of the Brokenhearted". Witherspoon is a cousin of Lamont Dozier. Career Witherspoon appeared in Jay-Z's video for "I Just Wanna Luv U (Give It 2 Me)" and in Field Mob's music video for "Sick of Being Lonely". He can be seen in Hitman Sammy Sam's video "Step Daddy" as Stepdaddy #1. He also appeared in LL Cool J's video "Ain't Nobody". Witherspoon was interviewed on Space Ghost Coast to Coast but the interview never aired, although the interview is quickly glimpsed on Episode 60: "Lawsuit", when Space Ghost is looking for a lawyer. Witherspoon's first hour-long stand-up special, You Got To Coordinate, premiered on the Showtime Network (USA) on March 28, 2008. It is available on DVD through Image Entertainment Witherspoon is currently a spokesman for Eastern Motors, a Washington, DC-based used car dealership. Selected filmography Television *''The Richard Pryor Show'' (1977) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1978) *''What's Happening'' (1978) *''Good Times'' (1978) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1979) *''WKRP in Cincinnati'' (1982) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1982) *''You Again'' (1986) *''227'' (1987) *''What's Happening Now'' (1987) *''Frank's Place'' (1987) *''Amen'' (1988) *''L.A. Law'' (1990) *''Martin'' (1993) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1993) *''Waynehead'' (1996-1997) *''The Wayans Bros'' (1995-1999) *''Happily Ever After:Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (2000) *''The Proud Family'' (2003) *''The Tracy Morgan Show'' (2003-2004) *''Kim Possible'' (2004) *''Weekends at the DL'' (2005) *''The Boondocks'' (2005-Present) References External links *Official website * * Reelblack TV interview Category:1942 births Category:African American actors Category:American film actors Category:American male models Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from Michigan Category:People from Detroit, Michigan de:John Witherspoon (Schauspieler) fr:John Witherspoon (acteur)